Valhalla
by Dr.Bob
Summary: After confessing her love for Decus at the Monsters Graveyard Alice decides to verify her feelings for him. DecusxAlice lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_VALHALLA_

**.-CENSORED VERSION-.**

**This is the "censored" version of the fic, if you wanna read the "uncensored" one check my profile for further information.**

**If you are under the age of 18 you shouldn't read this fic as tempting as it can be. Even if it has been censored it still has adult contents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She was sad and crying outside of the orphanage. The world hated her. Why? Because she was a half-elf: the most despicable being in the world. Did she have any reason to live in a world that would never accept her? She couldn't find any. Her parents, the only people that had ever shown some love to her, were now dead and everyone else hated her just for being alive._

"_Hi…" A shy voice greeted behind her._

_She lifted her head to see the owner of the voice and she saw a young boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes. His clothes were dirty and ragged, and his pale skin had a large mosaic of wounds and bruising. _

"_And what do you want?" She asked coldly. Did that kid want to revenge all of his angers by beating her? That wouldn't be very surprising._

"_Nothing."_

_And without saying anything more, the boy with introverted and melancholy eyes took a seat at her right side. And for some unknown reason that gesture appeased her and all the hopeless thoughts began to leave her mind._

"_My name is Decus." _

_She still had doubts about the intentions of the boy but decided to give him a chance; He seemed to be too pathetic to be dangerous._

"_I'm Alice."_

_The boy began to cry when he heard her pronounce her name._

"_Would you like to be my friend?" He asked desperately. _

_She had never had a friend. No one, with the exception of hers parents, had ever looked at her with kind eyes. But having that boy near her made her feel less lonely in the world, so she just smiled and nodded with her head. A wide smile suddenly crossed the boy's face. Where would that answer carry her? Only time would tell._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. That was all she could feel. Pain in her head. Pain in the back. Pain in her legs. Pain in her arms. Pain in her eyes. There wasn't any inch of her body not squirming in pain. When she finally managed to open her eyelids all she was able to see was deformed forms and colors: black , blue, red, white.

"_Today is the 765__th__ day. I guess that… that this one was just another scam too."_

Soon, all the memories of the last few events began to come back to her mind. And as soon as they came she wanted them to leave her mind.

"_Alice… You always- - You always said that I disgusted you."_

The clearer the image was, the more terrifying was the reality.

"_But I…"_

She began to beg that all the memories were false. That her mind was only playing with her. That what she had before her was nothing but an illusion.

"_I love you…"_

But when the image finally cleared up it proved all her fears were right. In front of her in a pool of blood was lying the lifeless body of her friend and lover, Decus.

"Decus!"

Using all her might she managed to put herself on four legs, but as soon as she took the position an immense pain crossed her back sending her to the soil again. "Aaah!" The blood began to flow freely for the recently re-opened wound. Using all her might she crawled over the pool of blood and exhaustedly dropped herself over his torso. Desperately and without knowing if it would work she began to cast one of her healing spells.

"_You don't need to do it all by yourself. I can be your knight." _

_  
"Don't you mean my slave?" _

"_I'd be happy with that, too."_

Alice began to cry. "If I hadn't been so arrogant."

"_Alice, maybe you shouldn't obsess over power so much."_

"_Why? Have you forgotten how my parents died?"_

Decus didn't respond to the treatment "If—if I hadn't obsessed."

"_I hate relying on others. And you are a human. You might start treating me like all humans treat half-elves. You could betray me at any time."_

_  
"I would never betray you." _

_  
"I'm the only one I could ever trust."_

"_Alice, wait!"_

"Shit! If only I had paid attention to him!" All his wounds were already cauterized but Decus's face was still smiling proudly for his sacrifice. Death was laughing at her.

"If-- if I had only been more powerful!" She cursed herself for not being able to protect him.

She didn't know what to do. She had spent all her mana trying in vain to revive him but it seemed to be completely useless; he was already dead. So without any more ideas she did what her instincts told her to do, and so she embraced him and begged for a miracle. "Decus, I- I love you." The weeping choked her words. "You- you ca-- can't leave me." Alice was well aware that her words and tears wouln't be able to resurrect him, but even if it was stupid she hoped that they did. "Decus… Please…" The only thing she wished for was one of those hugs she had always rejected. "Why Decus?" To hear him telling her that everything was going to be fine. "After all I did to you. Why did you give your life for me? Why!?"

"_My life is yours."_

"_Ha! It's easy talk. I'm sure that you would let me die if something bad was about to happen."_

"_What!? Never! I would rather die than let something bad happen to you."_

"_Liar! You should give up and forget about it. You would never get my heart with those dirty tricks."_

"Why you did you do it!?" She screamed. "Why!?"

Suddenly a hand caressed her face and hair. "Cause you are my only friend, and I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How romantic… each time I remember it…"

"It didn't happen like that!"

"No? Are you sure? Because that's how I remember it!"

Under the look of the moon and the light of the stars Alice and Decus were in the perpetually snowy city of Flanoir. A week had passed since the disastrous events in the Monsters Graveyard. And even if the superficial wounds were completely healed other wounds had began to open.

"That doesn't justify your lies!"

"O.K, O.K… Maybe I've dramatized it a little."

"Dramatized!? That's what you call it now!?"

"I only know I was dead." Decus told as he began one of his dramatic shows. "I was falling into the deep shades of the Niflheim." Suddenly he looked to the sky. "There was no one around me." He looked at Alice. "But when all my hopes were disappearing…" He took her hand. "Your beautiful visage appeared before me making me know that I was alive!"

Alice took away her hand. "Idiot." She said in a serious voice. "Can't you see that you almost died there?"

"Alice!" Decus exclaimed, surprised. "Then it's true! You do! Don't you? You love me too!"

"How many times I've got to tell you that I don't--" She suddenly sighed and stopped. "I'm already tired of this."

"I don't care If you love me or not. You can count with me anyway."

"Decus I--" Alice took a deep breath. "Listen Decus. I don't love you. At least I don't feel anything in the stomach or all those things people say that you feel when you are in love. But the truth is that… That we have lived together for a long time and…" Alice stopped to think the correct words to express what she wanted to say. She couldn't find any. "And when I saw your body on the ground, I thought you were dead! And a part of me died at that moment." Alice closed her hands in fists and looked ashamedly to the ground. "All this time I've been trying to convince myself that I didn't feel anything for you. And I really wish it was like that, because everything would be easier in that way. But the truth is that even…" But in the middle of her explanation when she looked up to Decus she saw something she didn't expect. "Why are you crying?"

"And what else do you want me to do!?" He asked rhetorically. "I've always thought that you found me disgusting. And now you love me back!?" Suddenly Decus stopped crying and started laughing in a maniacal manner. "Haha- haha. Hahahaha!"

Had he finally fallen into the madness? Had she played so much with his emotions that he was unable to believe her? Had she finally made fall off the cliff? "Decus! Are you O.K?" Decus's laughing was giving her a chill. He hadn't acted like that since he was in contact with Solum's Core and that was something she didn't like to remember.

"Hahaha! If I'm fine, are you asking?" Alice took a step back. "Hahaha! I'm better than fine!" Decus knelt over the snowed soil and looked at the sky opening his arms. "I'M DEAD!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Look." A little kid said pointing at Decus. "What's up with that man?"

"Shhh… Don't look at him son. Just keep walking." The mother answered to her son as she began to walk a little faster.

"What the hell are you doing idiot!?" Alice asked grasping his shoulders. "Stop making a scene!"

"This must be a fruit of my own imagination." Decus said getting up and ignoring Alice's words. "It must be!"

"Me? A fruit of your imagination!?" Alice repeated, offended. "I'm real!" And after those words she slapped, him making him fall to his butt over the ground.

Decus touched his burning cheek. "This is-- is this real? Then… All you said is true?"

Without any unnecessary words, and after verifying that the acts were more efficient than words, Alice grabbed the leash Decus had tied around his neck and pulled it next to her until she was face to face with him. "Thank you for everything." After whispering those tender words she gave him, a long passionate kiss, enclosing her lips with his and introducing her tongue in his lover mouth.

Decus couldn't believe what was happening to him. All his muscles froze as her lips caressed his.

"A- Alice." He said, stunned, once the kiss was over.

She hugged him and rested her head in his chest hearing his beating heart. Alice felt something that she had never felt before or that she had never allowed herself feel. Was it love? Suddenly she took Decus's hand and ran with him to the inn. She needed to prove something.

Once they were at the inn Alice pushed Decus inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Alice. Wha- what's wrong?" Decus couldn't understand the sudden actions of his beloved.

"Decus." She needed to prove it. As selfish as it was, she needed to know the truth. "I want to consummate the time lost."

"Oh! It was only that. You just wanted to consummate the--" Decus stopped for two seconds to analyze the implicit meaning of the sentence. When he understood what she meant, he took some back steps until his legs hit the bed making him fall onto it. "A-Alice. Don't get me wrong. I would love too but I have the feeling that we wouldn't be doing it for the right reasons."

Alice looked annoyed at him.

Decus looked at her with a serious expression. "Are you sure?" Alice nodded. "If that's what you want. You'll get it."

He got up and walked to the bathroom. Of course whatever would make Alice happy would make him happy too. He loved her more than his own life. But for some reason he didn't feel right about it.

Once inside the bathroom he began to walk from one side to the other. "And what am I supposed to do now?" He stopped before the mirror "Will she like me?" After taking a look of himself in the mirror, he removed his jacket and his black vest. "Should I remove my pants too? Hmm… No. I don't want to give to her the wrong impression." Then he removed his shoes and socks. After looking to himself one more time he took out his ponytail "Much better." He looked one last time to the mirror. He was only dressed with his pants and his blue leash. He thought that maybe he should remove it too, but he decided not to do it, after all, that leash was a gift that Alice bought him for his twenty-one birthday. "O.K Decus. You can do it. Go out and show her how much you love her." After himself encouragement Decus opened the door with decision and firmness. "Alice! Your blue prince De-e-e-c-c…"

"Something wrong Decus?"

Alice was sat at the corner of the bed just dressed with her long pink shirt handkerchief-style and her puffy shorts.

"P-p-perfectly." Decus answered squeezing his teeth and grasping strongly the door frame.

"Are you sure?" She asked playfully. "You are completely red and some blood is coming out from your nose."

Decus verified the information touching his upper lip. "This? Oh, this is nothing. But if you excuse me a moment I'll enter again in the bathroom again. I need to… I need to clean my nose. Yeah, that's it… Clean my nose." Once inside the bathroom he closed the door and pulling down his pants and his underpants he took a piece of toilet paper. "Premature ejaculation… Damn! Just what I needed." Once it was completely cleaned he removed his underpants, put his pants on, and after cleaning his nose he come out of the bathroom.

Alice was lying over the bed waiting for her lover.

Decus nodded and began to walk to the bed. _"Here I go."_ But when he was finally near her, he took some steps back. _"No. I can't."_ Decus tried again. _"I gotta do it. I can't fail her."_ But when he was again in front of her he took some steps back; again. _"No. I can't"_

Alice sighed at his strange reactions. Though, after so many years together nothing could really surprise her anymore.

"_She is prefect… I- I can't touch her. That would be to taint her! Her soft and tender skin… Her perfect legs, her delicate hips, her swan neck, her soft breast… Stop you damn perv! But she is so- so beautiful… No! This is wrong… I'm not worthy of her. Not only that but she is eighteen and I'm twenty-four. That would be desecrate her body. I… I don't have such a right."_

But Alice's patience had a limit. "What's wrong now Dumbo-Decus!?"

"Listen, Alice. It's not that I don't want to do this… I've been wanting to do this since I was twenty." Decus noticed something in his sentence and tried to rectify it. "No wait! I didn't mean that I wanted to have sex with you when you were fourteen and I was twenty. What I wanted to say is that I've always wanted to show you how much I love you."

Alice noticed Decus's difficulty and nervousness and she decided that it was a good moment to play with him. "Have you ever masturbated thinking of me?"

"I've always loved you but-- What!?"

"I've asked if you have ever rubbed you dick thinking that you were fucking me." She said coldly pointing herself to make the situation tenser.

"No! Never!" His first reaction was to lie to her, but the lie didn't last too long since he was unable to betray her trust. "Well… Maybe a few times. But a very few times! And I've always felt very bad after doing it." Decus knelt and asked for forgiveness for his impure actions. "Forgive me Alice. I knew it was wrong. I was nineteen and you were only thirteen. But… but…"

Alice smiled looking at the results of such a simple question. She grabbed his hand and made him took a seat next to her on the bed.

"It's OK Decus… I understand it."

"It was wrong. I shouldn't have done it."

Alice hugged Decus. "It's OK. I don't care if you are a dirty pedophile." She got up from the bed and walked towards the bedside where she had left her toy rapier.

Decus tried to follow her "Even so I--" but when he got up he suffered a jerk at the neck. "But what…" When he turned his head to see the problem he saw that his leash had been tied at the bed's headrest.

"But..." she said while she waved her rapier. "You were a bad boy and now mommy has to punish you." She said, smiling, and bending the whip with her fingers.

Decus looked ashamedly to the ground but without any complaints, he took a four-legged position to recive his punishment.

"Well, well… If you are cooperative it'll be easier."

_*Slash!*_

"Then. Let's begin the punishment," she said with a wide happy smile.

_*Slash!*_

Each painful whiplash produced a subtle moan of pain from Decus and with each moan Alice's excitation grew more and more. Decus's moans were music for her ears so she decreased the interval time between whiplash and whiplash.

_*Slash!*_

_*Slash!*_

"Who was going to think that you would enjoy this as much as me?"

_*Slash!*_

_*Slash!*_

_*Slash!*_

The lashes began to make cuts on Decus's back but the relief produced by the pain was pleasant. Not only the relief but the fact of being hit by Alice was producing in him a morbid excitation.

_*Slash!*_

_*Slash!*_

_*Slash!*_

"You love it! Don't you?" She asked as she heard his moans become a little louder.

_*Slash!*_

_*Slash!*_

_*Slash!*_

"My, my Decus… You aren't just a pedophile." she said almost laughing. "You are also a masochist!" Raising her arm she finally hit him one last time using all her might opening one last wound in his back.

_*SLASH!*_

"Aaaah!"

Alice threw carelessly her whip to the floor. "But I can't blame you for that." She knelt delicately beside Decus. "After all…" she whispered, as she moved her hands over his waist and enclosed her lips near his open wounds "I'm a little sadistic." She began to lick the open cuts on his back tasting the sweet and metallic flavor of blood.

Decus moaned softly as he felt the hot and moist texture of Alice's tongue.

"The saliva is a natural disinfectant." She said, smiling with some blood still in her mouth. "I can't let my knight fall ill, can I?" Alice continued the delicious process until the blood of the last cut disappeared. Then she decided that it was the moment to take one step farther and she removed the leash from Decus's choker to release him.

"Turn around." The order was followed instantly.

Alice put her hands on the belt and while her hands unbuckled it her eyes looked at Decus's dumbfounded face.

"W-what are you going to do?" Decus said after hearing the zip of his pants.

"Isn't it obvious Dumbo-Decus?"

Decus breath was becoming faster and faster as he felt Alice's warm breath on every inch of skin. Was she really going to do it?

Alice looked surprised. But what did she expected to find? _"Well at least I know that he wasn't trying to compensate for anything with that sword."_ But she hadn't arrived so far to stop so she took it with her fingers and began to rub it slowly. She was amazed to see how hard and hot it was becoming just with her touch.

"A-Alice you- you don't need to…" But his words were cut off as soon as he felt her tongue licking his most sensitive spot. "A-aaah."

"That I didn't need to do what?" She asked tantalizingly.

"If- if you continue- aaaah." His words were cut off again when she bit delicately the tip. Then she took it with her lips and began to move the teeth from side to side. When she looked up she saw Decus squeezing his teeth and grabbing the bed sheets with a strong grip. She finally took away her mouth.

"And? What you where about to say?" She said tantalizingly.

"P-please, s-s-s-stop. I- I won't be able to hold it any longer."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Decus looked ashamed but wasn't able to say anything "That's what I thought…" And without further words she resumed her job passionately moving her head up and down repeatedly.

"A-Alice!" She looked up to her lover without stopping. Her pupils were completely dilated and her cheeks blushed. To see her like that was too much for Decus. "Alice! Alice! Wait! No! No!" But despite his warnings Alice didn't stop. On the contrary. She began to do it faster until he wasn't able to hold it any longer.

Decus was barely able to talk. "A-Alice…" But she didn't respond. Instead she gave him a deep tongue kiss. Decus was took a little surprised but returned the kiss with the same passion.

Alice couldn't ignore anymore the wetness in her underwear. The heat produced by her clothes was beyond all bearing and she had begun to feel the urge of being touched in some personal places. Unable to stand it longer she removed her shirt and her puffy shorts and quickly she put herself over Decus' face.

Her soft and almost inaudible moans, the hypnotic and movement of her were driving him crazy. And it didn't take too long to Alice to notice that. "You want this. Don't you?" Decus sniffed strongly the alluring aroma unable to contain his libido any longer. This was more than enough for Alice to answer her question who opened her thighs. "Go ahead."

Decus nodded, and opening his mouth as far as he could, he sucked her panties trying to squeeze the ambrosia juices of her underwear in his mouth.

"Aaah… De-Decus…" Alice couldn't hold any longer. She needed to feel his warm tongue inside her. Using her fingers she put aside her panties. "Decus… Do it."

Taking her hips with both hands Decus began to lick her second pair of lips like a thirsty dog savoring each inch of her wet and warm inner flesh.

Alice began to sway her hips performing coital movements as pleasure began to overtake her. Alice took his head by the hair and pressed his face against her as she felt the unavoidable orgasm coming. "Decus! Hmm… Just- just a little more."

Decus obeyed and began to feast himself with great voracity until Alice burst in a strenuous orgasm. Overtaken by the pleasure Alice felt and lay over the bed.

Decus looked at Alice who was breathing heavily. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned by her state.

"De-Decus…" Her breath was still a little unstable and agitated. "Let's-" She blushed not believing what she was about to say. "Let's do it." Decus was confused by the ambiguity of the question. "I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside my body."

His heart began to beat madly. Since the morbid games began he knew that it was just a matter of time but he never thought that she was going to be to one asking for it. He began to cry as he noticed that she really trusted him to do it. She loved him! It was the only reasonable answer. So he was going to surrender to her in body and soul. "Let's do it, Alice."

They undressed themselves completely until they were completely naked in front each other.

Decus couldn't believe how beautiful her naked body was. Her moon skin and her small, perfect breasts. He liked everything about her, from her pointed half-elf ears to her toenails, she was the incarnation of the perfection.

Alice was impressed too to see the man in front of her. Part of his long blue mane (free of his ponytail) rested over his pectorals. And even if she never was going to tell him, he was really hot. It was unbelievable how the weak and coward kid she once knew was now a real man. A man who loved her more than his own life.

Alice decided to take the dominant position and put herself over Decus. She smiled. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. The fetishes were one thing. This was other much more different. And even if both were a sample of trust, this was a farther step. Alice knew the meaning of what she was about to do, but she was willing to do it, after all Decus was the chosen one. So without a second's hesitation she began. "Aaaah…" Each inch it moved forward her core she felt more and more complete. She simply stayed still enjoying the plenitude she felt at that moment.

"Alice..." Decus began to cry. He couldn't be happier. He was forming part of her.

Soon Alice lifted her waist a few inches and let it fall again. Slowly she began to increase the repetition of this movement as the pleasure began to grow. Decus placed his hands over her hips accompanying in perfect symmetry each or her movements. Unable to stay still any more he rose up and embracing her with his arms he began to whisper at her earls how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. Alice began to feel how some hot tears began to moist her eyes as she knew everything he said was true. She adjusted herself to the new position embracing him with her arms and legs.

"Decus!" She rubbed her body against his as she nailed his back like a cat trying to keep herself caught with him.

Unable to stop her moans and hating to feel so great but not being able to stop she closed her mouth biting strongly his shoulder making him bleed in the process. But far from discouraging him, the pain produced by his back and shoulder mutilations only encouraged him more, and pulled both bodies over the bed forcing Alice under him. Part of her wanted to protest for his decisive act but she finally decided to enjoy each second of the pleasure that Decus was giving to her so she let her body completely limp and simply let herself be carried away by the pelvis movement of her lover.

"I love you Alice."

She simply nodded as tears of pleasure, joy and love began to run down her face.

Decus was aware that he couldn't be able to hold on much longer. Her naked body, tears and moans weren't making it easy to him. "Alice. Alice I-I can't- I- I'm going to cum."Alice just kissed him strongly as response. Both looked at each other eyes as Decus began to penetrate her faster and faster wanting to make her feel as much pleasure as he did. Finally both bodies surrendered to each other in a mutual orgasm.

"I love you Alice." She never responded to him. Even if she wanted, she just couldn't. But she felt too nice being with him like that, so instead of telling anything to him she just gave him the back and let him embrace her until they fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*Bam!*_

"Aaaah!"

Alice woke up yawning after hear the loud scream. "Wha-aaaaaa… What's going on Dumbo-Decus?" But when she looked to both sides of the bed she didn't see him. "Decus?"

"Aaaaaah! Here… Tsch. Aaah… On the floor."

"What are you doing down there complaining like an idiot?"

"I have… I have fallen from the bed." He said getting up awkwardly.

"Ptch… Whatever. Just put on anything and prepare the breakfast. Today I wanna make a visit to two old friends. I'm sure that they will be happy to see that we are alive."

"As you wish my beloved." He said wearing an apron without wearing anything else under it.

Alice smiled. She didn't know if it was love what she felt for him. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, she wasn't really sure about it. But she liked his company and friendship, and for now, it seemed to be enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Special thanks to my beta-reader whose name will be keep in the anonymity.**


	2. Ch 2

**-VALHALLA-**

**.-CENSORED VERSION-.**

**This is the "censored" version of the fic. If you want to read the "uncensored" one check my profile for further information.**

**WARNING: This chapter is more hardcore than the first one. If you are under the age of 18 you shouldn't read this fic as tempting as it can be. Even if it has been censored it still has adult content.**

**Reviews here or in the uncensored version.**

* * *

_The door was opened abruptly. Four teens stood outside her room._

_"Hey! Wait!" The ten-year-old Alice exclaimed, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "What--what are you doing here!?" She cried, but she got no answer._

_Three kids stepped into the room while the fourth waited outside. "I'll keep an eye here. Let me see something." He finished, almost laughing. Alice didn't like how it sounded. _

_"What!? What are you going to do?" She asked, recoiling. _

_The son of the director took her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall, making her moan in pain as she fell to her knees. _

_"Shut up, bitch!" He said whilst lifting her by the hair._

_"Leave me alone!" She shouted. "I didn't do anything!" _

_The other two teens took her and immobilized her against a table. _

_"Did you know that you look older than you really are?" The seventeen-year-old boy spoke into her ear._

_"Please! I beg you, leave me!"_

_"Don't be like that." Whispered one of the teens who was holding her down. "I'm sure you'll end up liking it."_

_"Yeah... you should be grateful," The other added. "You must be the most disgusting girl in the world."_

_Alice couldn't help but cry in complete despair. She wanted to scream and ask for help, but her mouth didn't respond. She heard the boy behind her chuckle as well as the sound of a belt being undone. She desperately tried to move using all her might, but all her efforts were in vain. _

_Then, when all her hopes were gone, she heard a familiar voice._

_"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" She heard his footsteps becoming faster. "ALICE!"_

_"Damn!" The boy who stood at the door said. "I was distracted. I didn't see him coming."_

_The three teens who were with Alice threw her to the floor and left._

_"Everything is fine," The one at the door said. "We came here just to be sure that you didn't make her have louses."_

_Decus didn't care about the comment, he was too worried about what was going on in the room to care about it. _

_He pushed the boy so he could enter in the room. "Alice!" The blue-haired boy said. "What have you done to her!?" _

_He tried reach her, but the son of the director stood between them. He tried to punch him, but in his disgrace the boy was faster than him and hit Decus in the stomach. Before he was able to recover, he punched him at the face, sending him to the floor._

_"Decus!" Alice screamed in fear. "Leave him alone!"_

_The four boys began to kick him to the floor._

_"I'll kill you!" Decus shouted, trying to threaten them in vain._

_The teens began to laugh at his ridiculous threats._

_"You?" The son of the director asked as he lifted Decus' head. "Have you heard him, boys? He said that he's going to kill us. Hahaha! You're too weak and cowardly to do anything to us!"_

_Decus' face was covered by wounds and blood. He didn't even have enough force left to keep protecting himself on the floor._

_Alice attacked the boy from behind with all her might, but she was too weak. The boy didn't even seem bothered about her and he kept kicking Decus. _

_"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Alice screamed in fear._

_Thinking quickly, she climbed at the boy's back and dragged her nails down his face._

_The boy screamed in pain has he tried to throw Alice off. It was just a matter of time, and he finally did. Alice fell and the boy slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor even quicker. Taking his advantageous position, he lifted his fist, ready to hit her._

_"Wait!" She screamed in fear._

* * *

"Alice!" Decus shouted. "Hey dear. Are you OK?"

"Uh, what?!"

"You freaked me out."

"I was just thinking." She answered. "Eat fast, we have a long day ahead of us."

Decus took a seat beside Alice and began to eat his breakfast. He had had the perfect night. Alice did it with him. He couldn't believe it... her soft skin, the taste of her lips (both), her sweet moans. He had made her happy, and his wounded back was the proof of her love, or so he thought. But he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind, she seemed to be distracted, and by the disgusted look in her face it wasn't something good. Could he be the culprit? Impossible! It had been his first time, but he had been a great lover. Or not? He had been careful, and he had tenderly took her maidenhood. Then, why wasn't she happy? Why so serious?

"Alice. Are you feeling alright?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and get ready!"

Decus went where she was and hugged her. Alice kept still for a moment without saying a word. Decus smiled, this was the kind of relationship he had dreamed of since a long time. But then, Alice pushed him aside.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said as she left the room without looking back.

"Alice!"

There was definitely something wrong. Or maybe he hoped too much, maybe she didn't love him at all. Maybe all that happened the other day didn't mean anything to her.

* * *

Brute entered his house and went directly to the living room. Once he entered he smiled happily.

"Marta! My dear daughter. Have you come to see me?" He asked to the brown haired girl who was looking towards the window. He got no answer.

"Marta? Did you hear me?" He asked, concerned; the girl remained silent.

Brute finally came to her and turned her body to see if everything was alright. "Marta, is everything all--" but when he faced the girl, he saw a face that he never expected to ever see again. "A-A-Alice! What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Marta?"

Alice smiled at him as he stepped back. "I just wanted to give you a surprise." She said, removing her brown wig.

"But-- impossible! Marta killed you!"

Alice was about to answer when Decus appeared. "Marta did WHAT!?"

Brute, surprised, turned his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You too?"

But Decus ignored his question. "Did Marta attack you? Why didn't you tell me? So that's why you have that scar on your back, isn't it? You told me you fell down the stairs!"

Brute couldn't believe that Decus could fell for that lame excuse.

"I've asked you: what the hell are you two doing here!?"

Then Alice did something that she had never done to him when she was a member of the Vanguard. She hit him hard across the face with her whip.

Before Brute was able to say or do anything, Decus took him from behind and immobilized him with his arms. Alice lifted her toy rapier; each word she pronounced was followed by a hard whiplash to his face. "DON'T-TALK-LIKE-THAT-TO-ME!" To finish her beautiful composition she punched him in the stomach with the metallic hand-grip of her rapier. "Did you take it?" She whispered sweetly.

Decus threw him to the floor and began to kick him. "The damn bitch of your daughter did that to my beautiful Alice!? I'll make you pay for that!"

Stop it!" Alice ordered, snapping her whip against a table. Decus followed the order, reluctantly but obediently. "I need him to be able to talk."

"What-- what do you want?" Brute managed to ask.

Alice smiled as she noticed that his once proud voice was now dripping with fear.

"Well, I was reading the news the other day when I found this." Alice coughed to clarify her voice while she took out a piece of paper. "Brute Lualdi has been declared innocent of all his charges after proving that he was having temporal dementia. His daughter, who also was once a member of the terrorist group called the Vanguard, declared that Alice brainwashed him in order to be able to do all she wanted. She also helped the authorities to find the proof that proves Decus, leader of the espionage division, was the only one responsible for all the murders in Palmacosta and Flanoir proving that Lloyd Irving blah, blah, blah."

Alice looked at Brute. "So. That's how it happened? I remember the events a little different. I don't even see the name Richter here. But who cares about Decus and Alice? They were just two orphans that the world wouldn't miss." Alice smiled and kept talking. "To find you was quite easy. But I need you to tell me where Mart-mart and her little pet live now. I'm quite sure that you know the answer to a simple question like that, don't you?"

"What will you do to her?"

"You mean, after or before I torture her?" Alice asked, laughing like a little girl.

"You bitch! I won't let you touch my--" Before he could end his sentence, Decus kicked him in the mouth.

"Show some respect!"

Alice squatted before Brute, took out a kitchen knife and made a cut over his cheek. "I'll do anything that I consider necessary to get the information."

"Go and burn in the hell!" Of course Brute didn't help himself. "I won't tell anything to you, crazy brat."

Decus lifted Brute's head and punched him. "I told you to show some respect to my beloved!"

Brute wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't a good idea but he was tired of Decus and his blinded love. "Your beloved? Don't make me laugh. She is not able to love anyone else but herself."

"That's not true! She loves me!"

"She is just using you. She doesn't give a damn about you. If you die tomorrow, Alice wouldn't cry for you. Damn, I bet she would be happy for not having to deal with you."

But then, before Decus was able to complain again, Alice began to madly kick Brute's head. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Alice--"

Alice ignored Decus, took the knife, went towards Brute and put it before his face. "I'm going to enjoy this much more than what you think." She then touched his skin with the tip of the knife and healed one of his wounds. "And believe me. I'll make it last until I'm bored, and it won't be any time soon."

* * *

"So?" Alice asked to Decus.

"He told the truth, Marta and Emil are in Palmacosta."

"I told you Brute," Alice said to the man soaked in his own blood. "It was just a matter of time. Every person has a limit. Though, knowing what I'm going to do to them, you have been a very bad daddy."

"Fuck you, bitch." The old man managed to say just to be beaten by Decus a second after.

"I'm going to finish this once for all." Decus said taking his sword. "I won't let you insult my beautiful Alice ever again. You won't speak blasphemy anymore!"

Alice smiled at Decus' compliment, she had been just been called, implicitly, a goddess.

"Decus wait!" Alice said before her lover was able to do anything else. "I've a better plan for him. I'm going to solve two problems at once." She said smiling. "Take him and put him in the Iron-Maiden."

"But Alice! His dirty blood will make a mess!"

"Are you contradicting me?" Alice asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Of course not my dear." Decus said, bowing before her. "I just didn't want him to mess up your pictures. Just give me a moment. I'll take them all."

Once Decus took the pictures out, he put Brute's almost dead body inside it and took him out of the city. Once they were at the open field, Alice ordered Decus to take him out.

"What-- What are you planning to do?" Brute asked in fear, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Alice smiled. "Well, I needed to kill you and I also needed to feed my little pets." Her sweet smile turned into a sadistic one. "Aramis, Athos, Porthos!" Brute, terrified, looked to Alice's pets as they became summoned. "It's lunch time." She finished sweetly.

Her pets began to devour and dismember Brute while he was still alive. His screams of pain as he was being eaten alive could be heard a mile around. Unfortunately, there was no one else a mile around.

Alice looked amused the spectacle, but Decus soon interrupted her moment of joy.

"Alice-- Can I kill him?" Decus asked in a concerned voice. "He has already suffered enough, this might be too much."

Alice looked her options and after thinking about it for three seconds, she chose the most reasonable option, and gave to him the logic of her answer in only one word that could resume her long reflection.

"No."

"But Alice. This is too cruel." Alice looked at him. "I mean, I don't mind when you inflict pain to others to reach a useful goal, like when you torture people get information or when you kill to get power. But this-- I'm afraid, this could be bad for you."

"It could be bad for me? How? I'm not the one being mortally wounded."

"I don't know how but-- but it can't be good."

"Look," She said pointing at Brute, or at least what it was left of him. "That's how my parents died. That's what everyone deserves. They all deserve this!"

* * *

_She got a letter from Decus. It was weird, because he didn't need to write anything to talk to her. The letter told her to go to the skirt of the mountain because he wanted to ask her something. She had to admit to herself that she was a little nervous. Would the sixteen-year-old boy tell her that he loved her?_

_She could totally imagine it. He would say that he loved her and then she would say that she loved him back. And then, they would escape from the orphanage and live in a big white castle with a big garden full of white roses. She would be the princess with golden hair, and him, he would be her blue prince._

_As the fantasy invaded her mind, she began to run faster. She couldn't wait to see what this night was reserving her._

_As the fantasy invaded her mind, she began to run faster. She couldn't wait to see what this night had reserved for her._

_"DECUS!" Nothing. Maybe she had come too soon and Decus wasn't there yet, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. She kept walking a little further as she shouted his name. _

_Suddenly, some bushes moved._

_"Decus?" She asked, sounding a little scared as she began to walk backwards. "Is that you?"_

_Suddenly three shadows ran towards her. Scared, she ran as fast as she her legs let her but in less than ten seconds they took her._

_"I told you it would work." She knew that voice. It was the voice of the son of the orphanage director. "The idiot is too incredulous."_

_"Leave me alone!" She screamed._

_"You can scream as loud as you want. We are too far away." One of them said as they kept her still over the dirt. "No one will be able to hear you here."_

_Alice began to cry._

_"Why!? Why!? Why are you doing this to me!?" She asked in fear as one of the boys began to undo her clothes._

_"Because you deserve it!"_

_"STOP IT!" She screamed when the boy behind her began to spread her legs. "Don't! Don't do it please!"_

_"Shut up, you bitch!" One of the boys punched her, making her cry even more, if that was even possible. _

_Alice screamed in pain as the boy began to rape her._

_"If you don't shut up, maybe putting something in your mouth will solve it." _

_Alice cried and cried. She had too much fear to defend herself. They were already doing this to her. What would they do if she bit him?_

_They moved her and treated her like a torn doll, hitting and insulting her as they raped her. She tried to resist, but the more she resisted, the worse they treated her._

_The boys smiled at her scream of pain. _

_She felt powerless, unable to do anything. She just began to wish that they got done with her soon, so the nightmare would stop. _

_Once they get satisfied ravaging her, they lifted her up and came over her tired, desecrated, and wounded body._

_Alice was completely naked over the floor, crying and unable to move. She felt pain everywhere and wasn't mentally able to get up._

_"And don't even try to say anything to anyone or we will kill you." He told her, lifting her head by the hair. "Did you understand!?" He asked in a threatening voice, but he got no answer. "DID YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He asked a second time, shaking her head._

_She nodded in fear. Then he released her head and left with his friends._

_"Anyway, it's not like anyone is going to believe a half-elf." He said laughing._

_Humiliation. Pain. She felt dirty. She felt disgusting. She felt impotent. She felt desecrated. And so, she cried._

* * *

"Well, he's already dead, so this chat is meaningless."

"Yeah." Decus replied in a sad voice. "I guess you're right." He didn't know what was going on her mind, but he was concerned. She had never been so cruel.

"Look, this is making me be hungry." Alice informed him. "We should have dinner already."

"A couple's dinner!?" He asked, forgetting everything else. "Oh my... just give me two hours." Decus said happily as he left running.

"What? It's just a dinner, I didn't mean it in that way!" Alice tried to explain, but Decus was already too far to be able to hear her.

"I'll give you the most romantic dinner you've ever had!" Decus screamed as he left jumping of joy.

* * *

When Alice entered Brute's house she saw a path made of rose petals.

"Oh my," She sighed as she followed the path till the living room.

All was ready and perfect. The lights were off and the room was only illuminated by the fire of two candles. In the middle of the table there was a fine glass vase with a red rose.

"Welcome to: Hous der Liebe." Decus said as he pulled out her chair like a true gentleman. "Take a sit my dear."

Alice threw a bag to Decus. "Put it in the fridge," and took a seat.

"What is it?" Decus asked as he followed her orders.

"It's a present for Mart-mart."

"Is it?" He asked as he opened the bag before putting it into the fridge. "Why are you going to--Aaaaah!" Decus screamed when saw the content. "OK. Now I get it." He said putting it into its place.

"What have you made for tonight?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Of course, one of your favourites meals." He said, putting the meal over the table. "Cannelloni with meat. Bon appetit."

Alice began to eat while Decus looked at her.

"Now what!?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, do you like it?"

"I'm eating it. Is that not enough?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Of course it is. I just wanted to know just in case. You know, to use this recipe again. If you liked it."

"Yeah well, it's fine."

Decus smiled and began to eat his food. When them both were finished, Decus got up and brought the dessert: chocolate with strawberries.

"Chocolate with strawberries?" Alice asked, looking around suspiciously. "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea. If you had something funny in mind it won't work."

Decus blushed. "I-- No, no. I didn't have in mind anything fun. Not at all."

Alice began to eat the strawberries in the sexiest way possible. Opening her lips and caressing them with her tongue, she ate them one by one. She wanted to get him hot to play a little with his feelings, it was just too fun. And it was working because Decus didn't touch any of his strawberries.

Once she was done with hers, she climbed onto the table and like a cat, slowly, she came near Decus who was looking to her with his mouth partially opened.

"A-Alice, What--What are you doing?" He asked, completely blushing.

She smiled. "Just watch." And once she was close to him, she put a finger in the glass of water and began to remove it, then she put the finger between her lips and sucked it. And then she took his strawberries, went to her seat, and began to eat them in the most cruel way possible.

Alice smiled when she saw his facial expression. All his hopes, along with his heart, have just being shattered into pieces in front of him.

He took the glass of water and swallowed it all in a second. He had a real problem under his pants that needed to be fixed somehow.

"Any problem?" She asked sweetly as she ate his strawberries.

"No. I just need to get out of here for a moment." He said nervously. "I've to cheek one thing in the- in the- in the kitchen!"

Decus stood up ready to go to the kitchen to take some ice when everything began to move around him. "Wha--What?"

No matter where he looked at everything was blurred. The world was moving around him.

Decus looked to the empty glass. "Alice why did you..." Then it all turned black and he fell.

"Now," Alice said, eating the last strawberry, "The fun begins."

* * *

When Decus recovered, he noticed two things: one, he couldn't move, and two, he was quite cold. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the reason for his problems. He was naked and tied.

"What!?"

"So you've finally awoken." Alice said, smiling. She was seated at the corner of the bed.

Making some weird movements, Decus managed to stand up kneel in front of her.

"Why have you tied me?" Decus asked, looking at the blue strings that were not only immobilizing him but also pressing his skin.

Alice just smiled and drew her face near to his. She opened her lips and she closed his eyes.

"Alice..." He whispered, in disbelief that she was going to kiss him.

But before their lips meet each other, Alice took Decus' nose with two fingers and pulled it downwards.

"Did you think for a moment that I was going to kiss you?" She asked, smiling cruelly.

"No." Decus answered, ashamed. "Of course not."

Alice took off her shoes and her leg warmers.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"You have been such a good boy to me, that I think that you deserve some kind of reward." She said.

"It's a weird reward."

"Did you say something?"

"No, I'm very happy." He said, smiling.

"What makes you so happy?" She asked with an amused look. "Aren't those ropes uncomfortable?"

"They are a little squeezed, but once you get used to it, they are not uncomfortable at all."

Alice looked down, "Just as I presumed," it was already becoming hard. Alice used a foot to caress his member. Decus began to moan. "Hahaha! You are so funny."

"Alice, if you continue doing this I'm going to- Aaaaah."

"Stop those noises already!"

Decus lowered his head. "I'm sorry Alice but your foot..."

Alice interrupted him before he was able to finish his sentence. "Then you don't like it?"

"I didn't mean that." Decus said, looking away ashamed.

"No? Then tell me. What did you mean?"

"I don't want you," Even if he wanted it, he didn't know how to say it. "I don't want you to stop."

Alice was having too much fun to stop teasing him at that moment. "What? Speak louder, I can't hear you."

Decus took a deep breath. "Please do it!"

But Alice wasn't satisfied yet, she wanted him to beg for it. "You want me to do what?" She wanted to see how low he could fall.

Decus looked directly to her eyes.

"Go ahead, tell me."

He looked again to the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked arrogantly.

"Please Alice, I want you to use your foot and your toes to caress my penis' skin up and down."

Alice looked annoyed at him for his guts, even in that submissive position he was able to keep his manners and ask for it in the most polite way. But she wasn't going to surrender so easily.

"What are you saying!? Stop that act and tell me sincerely what your perverted and pedophile mind wants!" She demanded as she played with his balls with her toes.

"I want you to jerk me off using your foot!" He said as fast as he could.

"Was it that hard?" She asked as she put her toes over the tip and began to move it. "You already know that there is nothing more important to me than the sincerity."

Decus tried not to moan but it was being too hard for him.

Alice looked amused at his suffering as he tried not to moan. Smiling, she used the big toe and the index toe as a claw to rub it upside down. That only made it worse to Decus, who began to breathe faster and faster as he tried not to moan. Alice then began to go faster. She loved to see his suffering.

Her foot job made Decus produce low moans of pleasure. She used her whole foot and pressed to rub it strongly until some pre-cum drops began to spread out.

"Look at yourself!" She said between some little laughs. "You are a complete masochist. You are tied and enjoying this fetish."

"It's not my fault." He managed to spell between moans. "You are just too great doing it."

She then began to play with his pre-cum with her toes as she caressed the tip of his dick.

"C'mon Decus, admit that you are a masochist." She said smiling sadistically. "Admit it or I will stop doing this. Remember that this is a reward. Is not as if I liked it." She finished, chuckling and stopping her foot job.

"Yes. Alice, I'm a masochist." He said bowing.

"What did you say slave! I didn't hear you!" She wanted a complete humiliation, not that gentle response, and she was going to get it no matter what.

Decus took a deep breath and looked to her. "Yes. I'm just a dirty masochist just as you said! Please continue! I beg you Mistress!"

Alice smiled proudly. Finally satisfied with his answer, she continued her foot job once again.

His almost soundless moans made her produce a childish laugh what only turned him on even more, and even if she hated to admit it, it was turning her on too. But she wasn't going to show it.

"Alice," Decus said and looked at her, but she was so concentrated with her playing to notice it.

Decus couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

She began to go faster and faster as she saw how Decus began to have some little spasms. She didn't stop until he came over her feet.

"How dirty." She said as she looked at the warm white fluid all over her feet.

Decus was trying to catch his breath when he saw Alice's foot in front of his face.

"Clean it." She ordered with a serious face.

"I can't use my hands." Decus answered in case Alice didn't notice that he was tied.

"Who said that you have to use your hands?" Alice said sticking a toe between his lips. "Now clean it!"

Decus opened his mouth and began to lick all her toes.

Alice smiled as he licked her foot upside down.

"How does it taste?" She asked.

"Bitter." He answered, blushing.

She felt so satisfied with his response that she let him lick her leg. If he wanted to lick it she wasn't going to impede him of doing it. But once he moved up to her thigh, she kicked him with force, making his nose start to bleed.

"Who said that you could go so far!?" She asked while rising, getting up to take a more dominant position. "Never do that again!"

"I'm sorry Alice."

"No more Alice!" She said, helping him to get up. "Now you are going to call me Mistress."

"Okay, Mistress Alice."

Alice kicked him repeatedly. "Only Mistress you idiot! Only Mistress!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to-- Ah! Ah! Ah! Mistress! Mistress! I meant Mistreeeeeess!"

"That's better."

Alice removed her puffy shorts along with her panties.

"Didn't you want to kiss my lips?" She asked tantalizingly. "What do you think of these ones?"

Decus come closer to her crotch.

"What a perv," She said, smiling and spreading her legs. "What about a tongue kiss now?"

Decus didn't waste a second and began to lick her slit sweetly.

"Good boy." She said, half moaning as she caressed his head. "Don't waste any drop."

He was really doing a great job. Licking her lips, swallowing all her fluids, and occasionally playing with her clit. But even if he was doing his best she wanted more, much more.

"Suck it now!" She demanded. He just kept doing what he had been doing. "I don't want more sweetness I want you to suck it savagely."

With those words she took him by the hair and pulled him closer to her crotch, so close that he almost couldn't breathe. She began to move her waist against his face. He began to make some choke like noises but that didn't made her stop, on the contrary, it only made her keep forcing him more and more. She began to laugh madly as she felt the orgasm become imminent. She kept forcing him until she came all over his face. She then pulled him out and threw him to the floor like a useless toy.

She was amazed at how he looked. Tied and at her mercy. Covered by her juices and trying to catch his breath.

"You have done a good job." She said as she pushed him on bed, making him lie on his stomach, with his legs hanging over the edge. "Now you deserve something in return."

Decus wasn't able to see what was going on now that Alice was behind him. "Alice, what do you have in mind?"

"You will soon discover it." She said, biting her inferior lip as she put on a strap-on dildo with two internal plugs.

Decus then felt something pressing against his ass hole. "What--?" But his question was cut by a scream when she stuck the strap-on dildo into his butt.

She let it in and began to rotate it, moving slowly her waist until Decus' ass was used to it. Soon the screams became moans. Each trust moved the plugs into her holes, making her feel an incredible pleasure.

"A-A-Alice," As soon as Decus mumbled her name she pulled out the dildo.

"What did you say!?" She asked as she slapped his ass until it was red, despite his apologies. Once she was done she put the tip of the dildo against him, trying to taunt him. "I'm not going to put it in if you don't want to."

"I--I..." Decus didn't know what to say.

Alice was becoming mad, she seriously wanted to push it in but she couldn't, not until he begged for it, even if not doing it was somehow driving her crazy.

"Tell me Decus. What do you want me to do?" She asked, slapping his butt with the dildo. "And don't lie to me, your little friend is already asking for it."

"I--I-- I want you to push it in." He begged under his breath.

"I couldn't hear you." She said, pressing the tip against his asshole. "Could you repeat it."

"Please do it."

"That's not the way to ask for it." She whispered so close to his ear that he could feel her breath. "Try it again."

"Please Mistress, I want you to push it in."

"That's better." And with those words she pushed it in and began her game once again.

He didn't know why but it made him feel great. Alice was pegging him, and he was loving it. She was driving him crazy and even if he didn't want to moan he couldn't help it when the rhythm became faster. Suddenly she took his penish with the other hand and began to stroke it without stopping the rhythm of her waist.

"You dirty perv. You are loving it, aren't you?" She asked pulling his head backwards by the ponytail. "You love to feel it deep in you ass, don't you!?"

"Yes Mistress, I love it! I love it!" He exclaimed in ecstasy.

Alice was too horny, maybe even more than Decus. Not only by the pleasure created by the internal dildos in each trust, but also by the humiliation and the complete submission. And even though she didn't know what Decus was thinking, she could swear that Decus was liking it too.

"Oh my, I'm going to--I'm going to--"

"Oh no you won't!" She exclaimed as she forcefully pressed his member with one hand, preventing his orgasm, as she began to work even harder with the dildo.

Decus began to moan loudly.

"Please Alice!" He begged, biting the sheets with teeth. "Let me finish!" He began to move in the bed as he tried in vain undo the knots.

Alice began to laugh when she noticed that he was even crying.

"I- I- I beg you." Decus begged.

That only made Alice squeeze it more and move faster her waist. She kept doing it until Decus became unable to talk and was just drooling in the bed with his mouth open. At that point it was too much. The plugs beating inside her and his pathetic look made her finally cum, making her lost all her strength.

The orgasm he had nearly made him faint. He lost all his strength and fell to the floor.

Alice, breathing hardly, looked at him.

He was lying over the floor with his face blushed and full of tears. He looked at her exhausted. Then, it all turned black.

* * *

Decus woke up in the middle of the night.

"How manly." He thought "Faint after having sex. Well. Love."

He noticed that he had been untied. She must really love him. She had untied him, that should mean something. Or so he thought. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He also noticed that even though he was in the bed, he had almost no bedding. He looked to his right side and saw the answer. Alice had rolled it all over her.

Decus was quite cold. It was winter and he barely had enough bedding to cover the half of his body. He had to do something.

Carefully he pulled off the bedding, trying not to wake her up. It was really hard, but he was making it. "Only a little more," He whispered to himself.

And when he had almost enough to cover him Alice rolled herself over, pulling it all with her. He was just as before. But this time to make it worst Alice grazed his last part of the bedding and took it with her. Now Decus was naked and without bedding. At that rate he was going to get a cold.

"Decus think, Decus think," He thought. "I got it! I just have to get up of the bed without waking her up and put on some clothes. Hehe, I'm a genius!"

When he made the first movement Alice moved a little, as if something was disturbing her dream. Decus swallowed, he needed to be more careful. He took a deep breath, ready to try it a second time, but this time Alice grabbed his arm and pulled it with her along with Decus and smiling, rubbed her head against it.

"Decus," She whispered as she kissed his shoulder unconsciously.

Decus just smiled and closed his eyes. He would have to deal with the cold. And he would happily do it.

* * *

The next day: somewhere in Palmacosta.

"Emil, look!" Marta exclaimed. "Someone sent us a present. And it has a note."

"Yes? I wonder who could've sent it."

"I'll read the note." Marta said, opening the note. "I have heard that you and Emil have installed yourselves in Palmacosta. We will go to see you soon to have some fun together, like in old times. We have a present for you. I hope you like as much as I did."

"I wonder who could have sent it to us," Emil thought in loud voice. "They shouldn't have bothered."

"I can't wait to see what's inside." Marta said happily, opening the box. "Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"What's wrong, Marta?" Emil asked, coming close to her.

Marta dropped the box. When it hit the floor, Brute's head rolled out of it. His dead expression was full of pain.

"They are alive!" Marta sat at the floor and grabbed her head while crying. "They did it, they did it, they did it!"

Emil come embraced her as he tried in vain to calm her.

_"PS: See you soon! :3"_

* * *

THE END?

**Reviews here or in the uncensored version.**


End file.
